Phytophthora sojae (Kauffman & Gerdemann) is an oomycete pathogen which causes extensive damage to roots and stems of soybean plants (Glycine max) (Zhang et al., MPMI, 19:1302-1310 (2006)). Symptoms of Phytophthora Root Rot (PRR) caused by P. sojae include yellowing and wilting of leaves and browning of lower stems and branches (Demirbas et al., Crop Sci. 41:1220-1227 (2001)). PRR results in annual worldwide soybean crop losses of $1 to $2 billion (Zhang et al., MPMI, 19: 1302-1310 (2006)). Soybean PRR resistance or susceptibility depends on a system of signaling between pathogen and host. Certain quantitative trait loci (QTL) can confer resistance to PRR. Pathogen avirulence (Avr) and host resistance (Rps) quantitative trait loci determine the interaction of different P. sojae races and soybean cultivars (Valer et al., FEMS Microbiol Lett., 265:60-68 (2006)). Eight loci have been identified which provide race-specific resistance to PRR, and two of these loci, Rps1 and Rps3, have been identified as having multiple alleles which are designated by a letter following the locus number (Ferro et al., Crop Sci, 46:2427-2436 (2006)). The Rps1 locus includes, for example, Rps1a, Rps1 b, Rps1c, Rps1 d, and Rps1k, and the Rps3 locus includes, for example, Rps3a, Rps3b, and Rps3c. Map-based cloning has attempted to characterize the Rps1k region (Bhattacharyya, M. K. et al., Theor Appl Genet, 111:75-86 (2005), U.S. Pat. No. 7,256,323). Planting soybean cultivars with race-specific resistance genes has been the primary means of controlling PRR (Ferro et al., Crop Sci., 46:2427-2436 (2006)). Over fifty P. sojae races have been identified, and Rps loci can provide resistance to more than one P. sojae race. Examples include, but are not limited to, the following: Rps1k can provide resistance to P. sojae races 1 and 4, Rps1c can provide resistance to P. sojae races 1 and 3, and Rps8 can provide resistance to P. sojae races 1, 4, 7, and 25. Plant breeders are able to use molecular markers as an indirect means to select plants with alleles resistant to PRR races of concern (Demirbas et al., Crop Sci. 41:1220-1227 (2001)).
Breeding for PRR resistant soybeans can be greatly facilitated by the use of marker-assisted selection for PRR resistance alleles. Genetic markers used in soybean breeding programs to detect, select for, and introgress PRR resistant plants have included simple sequence repeats (SSRs), restriction fragment length polymorphisms (RFLPs), and single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs). SSR and SNP markers have been provided for PRR resistance loci on Linkage Groups B1, G, K, and M (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/199,819 (filed Aug. 8, 2005)). RFLP markers, SSR markers, and isozyme markers have been provided for PRR resistance loci located on Linkage Group A2 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/436,376 (filed May 12, 2003)). SSR markers have been provided for PRR resistance loci located on Linkage Group F (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/778,018 (filed Feb. 12, 2004)). Linkage groups are described by Cregan et al. (Crop Sci. 39:1464-1490 (1999)). To date, a SNP-based marker set for Rps1 on Linkage Group N, Rps3 on Linkage Group F, and Rps8 on Linkage Group F is lacking.
Of the classes of markers, SNPs have characteristics which make them preferential to other genetic markers in detecting, selecting for, and introgressing PRR resistance in a soybean plant. SNPs are preferred because technologies are available for automated, high-throughput screening of SNP markers, which can decrease the time to select for and introgress PRR resistance in soybean plants. Further, SNP markers are ideal because the likelihood that a particular SNP allele is derived from independent origins in the extant population of a particular species is very low. As such, SNP markers are useful for tracking and assisting introgression of PRR resistance alleles, particularly in the case of PRR resistance haplotypes. A need exists for a SNP based marker set to screen for resistance to PRR races with agronomic importance. Rps1, Rps3, and Rps8 provide resistance to PRR races that are a significant source of damage to soybean crops. The present invention provides a SNP-based marker set for Rps1 on Linkage Group N, Rps3 on Linkage Group F, and Rps8 on Linkage Group F.
The present invention provides and includes a method for screening and selecting a soybean plant comprising at least one PRR resistance QTL. The invention includes SNP markers for the detection of, selection for, and introgression of PRR resistance QTL from PRR resistant soybean plants.